powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Fire Zord
The Lion Fire Zord is a colossal tank-like lion-themed zord of the Ninja Steel Rangers. It is armed with dual laser cannons and is capable of flight. In the toyline, it is dubbed the Lion Fire Fortress Zord to help explain its depth of features.https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/823928813503451136 Overview The Lion Fire Zord first became a zord when Mick Kanic sent the Lion Fire Zord Star flying towards the Lion Ship, making it a zord. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 8, 14, 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2 Lion Firezord Cockpit.png|Cockpit History The Lion Fire Zord was first introduced when Mick noticed a vision coming from the Ninja Nexus Prism, realizing that it belongs to the Lion Galaxy. The Lion Fire Zord went to Galvanax's ship when it first arrived on earth, where Princess Viera and Drillion introduced themselves to Galaxy Warriors. The Lion Fire Zord was used by Brody Romero to battle and defeat Drillion. Formations Lion Fire Megazord The Lion Fire Megazord is the humanoid form of Lion Fire Zord. To transform into this mode, Lion Fire Red spins the Zord Star: Lion while piloting it. The Lion Fire Zord starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Lion Fire Zord Star is then removed from the body and replaced with the Lion Fire Zord's own head, with the Lion Fire Zord Star placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Zord Star and the Lion Fire Zord's head switching places) to complete the transformation. Lion Fire Red is then transferred into the Lion Fire Zord's mouth as the external cockpit in which he can control the colossal robot. Lion Fire Megazord is armed with a pair of giant stars, originally the Lion Fire Zord's tail, to slice Giant Monsters with, and like its Lion Fire Megazord form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even Giant Monsters aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. The Megazord can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired on it by Giant Monsters right back at them for a taste of their own medicine. The two giant stars can even combine into one even bigger energy star and perform the Lion Fire Spin Strike and deal multiple damage hits to it. Lion Fire Megazord's finisher is Lion Fire Slash Final Attack, where Lion Fire Megazord transforms back into its Lion form and Lion Fire Red rides on it, harnessing the Zord's energy to the Ninja Star Blade, and delivers a powerful horizontal slash as Lion Fire Zord charges at full speed towards the enemy, before rapidly transforming back to Lion Fire Megazord to complete the attack. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2 M21-2.jpg|Cockpit Ninja Ultrazord The Ninja Ultrazord is the ultimate combination of the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and the Lion Fire Megazord. Ninja Steel Red (in the Lion Fire Zord) activates this combination using the Ninja Ultra Star. Lion Fire Megazord's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot for this formation. Then the Bull Rider Megazord disassembles with his legs re-attached onto Lion Fire Megazord's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of Bull Rider Megazord attaches to Lion Fire Megazord's front. Then Ninja Steel Megazord sits in the "throne" of Lion Fire Megazord's back (similar to how Robo Red Zord sits in the Ninja Steel Megazord's "throne"). Finally, the Zord Star: Lion re-attaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with Ninja Steel Gold and Lion Fire Red re-joining the team in the cockpit. The weapons of both Ninja Steel Megazord (Drago Sword and Drago Shield) and Bull Rider Megazord (Bison Rifle) are tucked nicely on the waist of Lion Fire Megazord to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, Ninja Steel Megazord in this form gains massive fire-power and armor to the extent of near invulnerability to Giant Monster attacks. The Rangers can command Ninja Steel Megazord to pilot the carrier robot forward and fire its twin bazookas that breaks defenses and overpowers enemy fire. The Ninja Ultrazord can also perform a triple-ejection (of Ninja Steel Megazord -> Robo Red Zord -> Lion Fire Red) to slash directly at a Giant Monster's armaments to disable its attacks, however, this move was only used in the formation's debut. The Rangers in Lion Fire Armor mode goes to the top of the colossal mecha for its finishing move: Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack '''where the Ninja Ultrazord sends blasts from the cannons from the Bull Rider Megazord and other various points on the Ninja Ultrazord to finish off the contestant. '''Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2 Blaze Ultrazord The Blaze Ultrazord is the combination of the Blaze Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and the Lion Fire Megazord. Ninja Power Star located inside the mouth itself. - Lion Fire Zord Star= The Lion Fire Zord Star allows the Red Ranger to call upon the Lion Fire Zord. This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Also completes the helmet for the Lion Fire Megazord. }} Notes *Ninja Master Mode doesn't seem to be required to supply power to the Lion Fire Megazord, unlike the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord, which are powerless without it in use. *The Lion Fire Fortress Zord toy is significantly larger in scale than the DX Lion Ha-Oh toy from Ninninger. *The Lion Fire Megazord is the first Megazord since the Megazords from Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce to use the same cockpit footage as its Sentai counterpart. Appearances **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Episode 19: Helping Hand * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth }} See Also References Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Lion Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Ultrazord